dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker and Jackson Ep. 1
In Tucker and Jackson Ep., they will film what do they do. They will also read questions. You can ask question about them. Story Tucker and Jackson were killing Street Gangs. When they were done fighting, they went back to Taco Bell to buy burrito. They went up and came up to the counter and ask for two. When the person give them the burrito, sadly they got taco. Tucker and Jackson didn't move for a second, later on Jackson throw 2 taco at the counter face. Jackson: We order burrito... Tucker: Not fucking taco, bitch... They walk out of Taco Bell and when to McDonald's in drive thru, Tucker was filming with them doing what they're doing. They were looking at the menu and choose something. Tucker: Ok, Taco Bell was bad enough. What do you want? Jackson: I'm not sure. Let's get something random from here and then we can get something from a another restaurant. They got their food from McDonald's and we are going to Pizza Hut to get 4 pepperoni pizzas and 2 cheese pizzas. Tucker was still filming the video. Tucker: (Look at the sun) It burn! Ha, ha! Jackson and Tucker went in the restaurant and order what they want or need. Counter: Hello sirs, do you want or need? Jackson: 4 pepperoni pizzas and 2 cheese pizzas. Counter: Ok sir, that would be 48.42, plus tax. Tucker give the camera to Jackson to continue filming. Tucker was paying for the food. They have to wait for their food, so they wait near by a table. When they got their food, they went back the car. Tucker was still filming. Tucker: Holy Crap! Look at all this food. Jackson: (wearing sunglasses) Yea, we're going to eat it all up and ...and...and nothing...can stop us? Both of them laugh. Later on, they were talking about random stuff. Tucker: Do you know Veronica, she is a friend of mine. Jackson: Do you know Miley Cyrus, she's a friend of mine. Ha, ha. Tucker: Oh Fuck you, she's a normal person, not a demon. Jackson: WAIT, I confuse. Didn't she know that you were a demon before she met you. Tucker: I save her from this monster thing. We are friend, now. You know how people have their look. Jackson: Did you thought that she thought you were...Goth! (Laughing) Tucker: I don't know, do I really look like I'm goth? Jackson: Uh, yeah. You do. You have different eyes, ears, and hair. Everything about you is different. Tucker: Oh yea? You look very goth. The hair, it's crazy because the top is black and red and the back is like lighting. Jackson: Fuck you, man! Jackson park his car in the garage. Jackson: Yeah, we're at home. Tucker: And look at the mails we didn't get to open. Jackson: Crap! They went back to the house, but also being in the food. They were eating their food and talking at the same time. Jackson: So, who is this Veronica? Tucker: A demon was behind her and I have kill it. We bump into each other. Then a demon monster and it kidnapped her. The wrong thing what happen was that I changed to Dark Tucker...I can't believe that I have recording that. Jackson: I see It show that Tucker was holding his iPod 5. Jackson: Tucker, I believe that you have some questions. Tucker: This person ask 'Why are you guys demon?' Jackson: He was bored like there. I was charged by L.A. and A.L. Tucker: 'What's with the look?' I love my love. Jackson: I'm a demon, a lighting unknown demon. Tucker: 'What is your guys jobs, I heard that Mari and Heather have a demon hunter job.' We have the same job. 'Do you guys know Mari and Heather?' Jackson: We know them. It straight that they are BEST friend's. Tucker: ... 'Do you know smosh?' Jackson: Yes, we do. Tucker: 'Nice hair, can I have one?' Fuck No! 'Do you like Veronica?' This is a question for me, yes. I'm her bodyguard. Jackson: (Laughing) Dude, what is up with you? Tucker: ...FUCK YOU!...'Can you guys to the cinnamon challenge?'...Fine. Tucker and Jackson were in the kitchen and set up the ingredients. Jackson: Ok, let's do it. They take a spoonful of cinnamon and put it in. Sadly, they fails. Tucker: Oh Fuck. Why? Jackson: Next question, please. Tucker: This is our last question, ' Try one of Heather Cupcakes.' Ok then, that not harmful. Jackson and Tucker were outside of Heather and Mari house. Jackson was knocking on the door. Heather came out and saw them. Heather: Yes? Tucker: We have a question that a person said to try one of your cupcakes... Heather: Oh sure, hold on. Heather went back in the house to get the cupcakes and give it to them. Heather: Enjoy! Jackson and Tucker teleportation back in their house with cupcakes. They take a bite. Jackson: This is not so bad. Tucker: I have a comment said 'Did you know Heather made the cupcakes in blood and other inside body...part$?'... They stop eating the cupcakes and look at it. They started to eat McDonald's food. Tucker: They were fine, but I think I'll eat the food, then the sweetest cupcakes. Jackson: Bye... Tucker: Bye... Category:Episodes